Whatever happened to Leaf?
by Fyras14
Summary: No one knows what happened to the third trainer from Pallet Town...at least if they had bothered to look into it, anyway. This is her story.
1. Leaving Home

Lonelywerewolf: Okay, this will be my first time doing a story entirely based on prompts...I not that good, actually. Any good criticism would be fine, if any cares that is(yeah, i'm a bit pessimistic).

Pokemon doesnt belong to me...no suing, please!!

Enjoy and leave a review, critic, whatever...

**

* * *

# 1: ****Leaving Home**

"I cannot believe the day has finally come!!" cried an old man, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You will soon start your journey, just like your mother did, twenty years ago!! Ah, if only she were here right now…."

"She'll be proud," a voice said. "I know, gramps…." The voice belonged to that of a young girl, looking back at an old man, her arms crossed. "…but she never is."

"Ah, Leaf," her grandfather told her, "there's no need to be grumpy today! You'll receive your first Pokemon, aren't you excited?" The girl, Leaf, just shrugged. "Come now, your mother was ecstatic when she went to receive her first Pokemon."

"I…I just can't leave you here alone, though," she told him, then added bitterly, "…not like someone I know." The old man smiled, then sighed.

"Don't worry about me, Leaf!" he cried, "I have survived that alone time for a while now!" He got up from his arm chair and went to hug his granddaughter. Leaf responded in kind, and smiled. "And now, one more thing…" He looked back at her with firm eyes, examining her from head to toe; to the white hat she was wearing from her clothes, blue tank top with some black, to her red skirt and aqua colored socks and white shoes. "are you going to train Pokemon, or look for a boyfriend?" Leaf sighed.

"I really wish it was the latter…" And at that, the old man scowled.


	2. Rivals

Fyras14: Sorry for the two year delay...very very sorry! I simply had a very large writer's block, and well...I soon forgot about this story altogether...sorry about that...I'm beginning to work on this story for a while now...for now, please let me know what you think about this small chapter of mine. Introducing the rivals...begin!!

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me, so please, don't sue me or sent your Charizard after me.**

**Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.  
**

**

* * *

#2: Rivals**

Leaf watched, unsettled, at the arguing pair before her. She kept glancing left and right, trying to find some sort of solution to the problem, but, it appeared that the problem was not so easily solved. "Oh, come on, you two…cut it out!" she cried, only to be answered by a pair of glares going her way.

"Shut up, Leaf!! This is between me and that loser!" cried a boy with spiky brown hair. He fixed his opponent, another boy, this one wearing a cap over his messy brown hair, a smug look.

"Loser!? I shou--" Before anymore glares or insults could be given out, Leaf got in front of them, holding the cap-wearing boy by the shoulders. The boy immediately calmed down, and sighed. "Sorry, Leaf,"

"Oh, boohoo! 'Sorry Leaf'," the other boy mimicked, looking away from the two of them with a smirk on his face. His smirk didn't last long before the only girl among their small group hit him hard on the head. "Ow!" the boy cried, grabbing his head as he glared back at the brown-haired girl, meanwhile the boy behind her chuckled.

"Blue, cut it out!" Leaf ordered, hands on her hips. "How many times must you two fight, anyway?"

"Hmph!" Blue cried, glaring at the girl, still with a hand on his head. "This is men business, no little girls are allowed!"

"Ha! That would explain why a little girl bonked you on the head!" mocked the cap-wearing boy, smirking, only to cut it short when Leaf turned to glare at him.

"You're not helping Red!" The boy, Red, hid a little behind his cap, before he responded,

"Sorry Leaf, but you know how Blue is like…"

"Yes, I know…his ego is the size of China, but getting angry at him won't do us any good…especially," Leaf and Red turned back at the boy in question, who had finally decided to ignore them both. "if he is acting like a jerk."

"Oh? He was acting?"

"I can still hear you, ya know!?"

* * *

Expect the next update next week, the latest! Goodbye!! :)


End file.
